An Internet service provider (ISP) bearer network is usually a complex network including various types of devices from different vendors. A corresponding Network Management System (NMS) emerges accordingly. The NMS is generally provided by a device vendor, and can perform basic device configuration, management, and maintenance for a covered network. With development of the Internet, the bearer network becomes increasingly large and complex. An operation and maintenance apparatus at an early stage such as an NMS is limited to basic device management and fault alarm, which cannot meet a requirement for highly efficient operation and maintenance of a network. Particularly, the Internet Protocol (IP) is widely applied in the entire network, and dynamic routing is introduced in an IP network. Being different from a layer 2 network, a layer 3 network is more like a network cloud in which a black box phenomenon occurs, and an operator does not have an accurate, dynamic, and comprehensive understanding of the entire IP network.
For visualized network operation and maintenance in the prior art, both path visualization and fault location depend on a probe, accuracy of a measurement capability depends on network coverage of the probe, and a large scale of probe deployment causes relatively high costs.